tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lagoon
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = Gunpowder (66% chance) |parts food cost = |parts time = 2h |image = Lagoon.png|Survivors = None|inhabitants = None}} Lagoon is a location that is unlocked by fully exploring Quicksand. It doesn't unlock any locations. *Unlocks Sun Umbrella build at 100/100 . Swim Story Triggers at 10/100 *The lagoon's waters are azure blue and very inviting. You dip your toe into the sea to check the temperature. It is lukewarm, perfect for a swim #Jump #*You are overwhelmed by the beauty of the place and jump right in. #*Continue #*You are consumed by the clean, refreshing waters but your dive is abruptly ended by a mass of submerged rock. You hit your head badly. #*A survivor gets -15 . #*15 #*You limp out of the water, bloody and depressed. #*This really hasn't been your day. #*End #depth #*You step closer and try to determine the depth. Right under the surface you notice a dark mass of jagged rocks, hard to spot at first glance. ##in slowly ##*You carefully climb into the water, avoiding the dangerous rocks. You swim and have fun for a while, then continue with the exploration of Tinker Island feeling refreshed. ##*The survivors gets +20 . ##*Cool ##away ##*Swimming in the water could have been disastrous. Good that you are so super careful.You must have many friends. You return to your takes and avoid the dangerous area. Okay.'' #away #*You have no need to relax in a paradise lagoon, you have more important tasks at hand. #*Sigh '''Badger Story' Triggers at 20/100 *The lagoon sands are full of animal tracks. If you would be able to identift the tracks you would be able to catch one of these animals. : *Which tracks are missing here? #1 #*Nope, that's not the right one. While you waste your time pondering over the tracks, all the wild animals run away. #*Too bad #2 #*That's right, these are the right tracks. You follow them until you find the animal that made them. #*Needless to say, it is not happy to see you. #*Fight #*The badger grinds its teeth in frustration and runs away. #*You have defeated the badger and can loot its lair. #*Loot #*In the badger lair you find some mushrooms and a dead snake. #*That's an odd assortment of items. #*You get Mushrooms. #*You get Dead Snake. #*Okay #3 #*Nope, that's not the right one. While you waste your time pondering over the tracks, all the wild animals run away. #*Too bad #4 #*Nope, that's not the right one. While you waste your time pondering over the tracks, all the wild animals run away. #*Too bad Shark Attack Story Triggers at 60/100 *Taking a swim in the lagoon to relax has become a popular pastime activity among your fellow survivors. *Cool *One of these swims, however, is turned into a nightmare, when a sinister gray fin is spotted making progress towards the group. *Fight *You manage to punch the shark on the nose and force it to back off. *You are lucky to be alive. *Whew *After the encounter, few ever dare to swim in the lagoon again. *Ok Umbrella Story Triggers at 100/100 *The intense sun on the beach has forced you to come up with some kind of protection. *on *You can build Sun Umbrella. *TIP: The Sun Umbrella increases the skill of all your survivors. *Cool Fights Forage-able Items Random Events Special Parts Category:Locations